Apokalypsis
by Takuya Crest
Summary: Oasis Plains,Oklahoma,a peaceful town.Or at least it used to be peaceful until a nearby company let out a virus that turned everybody into w seven teens have to find a way out of the town,without getting turned into zombies.
1. Prologue: July 4, 2010

July 4, 2010

"Happy Independence Day!" Toshima yelled happily as she walked into the lab of the Okayama Corporation. "The only way that this would be a _happy _Independence Day, is if we got the day off." Ken said sarcastically. "Quit being sarcastic Ken and let's check on the experiments." Mikawa frowned. "Yeah let's see what happened." Dan got up and walked toward the door. "Hey, be careful. They could be unstable." Toshima crouched behind a desk cautiously.

As Dan opened the door, three dark figures jumped out of the dark room and attacked him. When he screamed, Toshima looked up over the desk and gasped. "Oh my god, Dan!" She took a knife off the desk and ran to one of the figures. She slashed at it but it dodged the knife and another figure appeared behind her and tore into her neck.

"Screw this man, I'm getting the heck outta here!" Ken yelled. He turned around and ran into the third figure. It looked down at him and snarled. "P-Please don't hurt me. I'll let you go if you don't." He said. There was a hint of fear in his voice. The figure tilted it's head like it was trying to understand. At that moment, Ken turned and ran, but the figure snarled again then lunged at him. As the figure attacked, Ken screamed in pain as blood trickled down his neck.

Mikawa, who had hid under a nearby desk, watched in terror as her fellow scientists were being ripped to pieces.

**. . .**

5 minutes later, Mikawa peeked from under the desk to see what was going on. When she looked up her eyes got wide. The bodies of her friends were gone! _Maybe those things took them away, _she thought. As she walked to the door, she grabbed her car keys, the nearest object that she could use as a weapon, and a flashlight, and put her back to the wall. "Alright, let's do this." Mikawa held her breath and turned the corner, flashing her flashlight at every dark spot she could. When she didn't see anything unusual, she sighed and continued down the hallway.

As she turned the corner, Mikawa heard somebody moan. "Who's t-there?" she whispered. Mikawa spun around and raised her weapon. She shined the flashlight in the darkness but saw nothing. She sighed and as she turned around, she bumped into a tall dark figure in a white lab coat. Mikawa backed up and gasped. "Oh my god! Ken is that you?" she dropped her weapon and hugged the figure. Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank goodness! I thought that I was the only one alive." As she pulled away, the figure grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed hard. "Ow! Ken let go, that h-"she was cut short when she looked up and saw that half of his face was missing.

"Oh my god!" Mikawa tried to run but the figure was still holding on to her shoulders. The figure picked her up and started tearing into her. Blood ran down her arms and legs. Mikawa screamed in terror as the dead scientist tore piles of skin off.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: The Next Day

July 5, 2010

"Hello and welcome back to the 5' o clock news." Chris Nisbeth said cheerfully. "In later news, Toshima Saika, Mikawa Anderson, Ken Alomar, and Dan Sibley, (four scientists working for the Okayama Corporation) were reported missing yesterday under weird circumstances. Here are some recently taken photos of the victims."

On the TV screen, four pictures of scientist were shown. When the camera hit Chris, he was frowning. "When police got to the crime scene," He continued, "They found a large amount of blood in the laboratory, in the halls, and bloody foot and hand prints by the entrance. Signs show that there were several people at the lab (other than the four victims) at the time of the crime. Police predict that the four scientist might be dead. Well that's all for today. I'm Chris Nisbeth for Chicago Action News. Good Night.

Masaru turned off the TV and yawned. "Come on man, you can't be tired already. We just got here." Haruka said disappointed. "This is why I hate school. It makes me tired. The teachers drive me crazy too." Masaru complained. Haruka got and walked toward the kitchen. I'm pretty curious about that incident with the four scientist." He said walking out with a bowl of chips.

"Yeah I am too." Masaru said. He took a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth. "I wonder what happened to-" Haruka was cut short when he heard a scream outside. Suddenly, the power went out. Masaru got up, looked out the window and gasped at what he saw.

At Ina's House…

"I can't believe it." Serena sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. Ina sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Serena. These things just happen." Ina got up and walked upstairs to the bedroom. While Ina was gone, Serena got up and looked out the window.

She gasped and ran up the stairs. "Ina where are you? You wouldn't believe what I saw." Serena ran into the bedroom and closed the door. She turned around and saw Ina staring out of the window. Serena grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from the window.

"So I guess you saw it too huh?" Ina sat down on the bed and looked up. "W-What was that?" Serena sat down and grabbed her cell phone. "I don't know. I gotta call Masaru." She pushed a bunch of numbers and the phone started ringing. Serena put the phone on speaker and a boy answered the phone.

"Serena? Where are you? Whatever you do stay away from the window. Call Raimondo and warn th- oh my god, what is that? Haruka run! Ahhh!" Before anyone could respond, the phone went dead.

"What happened to Masaru?" Ina grabbed the phone and tried to call him again but it was disconnected. "I can't believe it." Serena got up and ran down the stairs. "Serena wait! Where are you going?" Ina got up and ran after her.

"I'm going to save Masaru!" Serena grabbed her coat and reached for the door. Ina grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "No Serena! You heard Masaru. We can't go outside if we can't even go near the windows." Serena threw her coat on the ground and sat down on the couch. "Alright, I understand. Let's call Suzume and Raimondo like Masaru told us to." Ina ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "I'm gonna call Suzume. You call Raimondo." Ina pressed a bunch of numbers and put the phone to her ear. The phone rang four times before a girl picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the girl whispered

"Suzume! Something happened to Masaru and Haruka!" Ina screamed into the phone.

"Oh no. That means they got to them first. Where's Raimondo?" Suzume was still whispering.

"Serena's calling them now. Why are you whisperi-" Ina was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the other side of the line.

"Oh shit, they found me! Listen, get Raimondo and find Haruka and Masaru! I can handle myself. Good luck!" Once again before Ina could say anything, the phone went dead. Ina put the phone down and ran into the living room. "Serena? Serena, where are you?"

Ina looked around the living room and then ran to the front door. When she turned the corner, she saw that the door was wide open. There were little puddles of blood leading out of the door and down the sidewalk. Ina grabbed her coat and ran out of the house, closing and locking the door behind her.

It was very quiet and unusual in the neighborhood. As Ina turned the corner, she saw Serena's cell phone laying in the grass. Chill ran up and down her spine. Ina picked up the phone and continued down the sidewalk. As she got to the next block, she heard a loud moaning sound coming from behind her. "W-Who's there?" she whispered. As she pulled out her phone, the moaning got louder with each step that she took.

When Ina got to the end of the block, she bumped into a boy in ripped clothes and scars. "Ina! I've finally found you!" "Masaru! What are you doing here? I thought that you and Haruka were dead." Masaru's smile now became a frown. "I escaped, but Haruka didn't. Let me explain."


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Escape

Riversquare Mall…

"Okay listen, I found a map of the mall, so I have good news and bad news." Suzume slammed the map on the table and pointed to one side of it. "Good news is that I found a way out. The bad news is that it's on the other side of the mall." "What!? You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Haruka yelled. "How are we supposed to get there without getting caught?" Serena cracked the door and peeked around. Tons of zombies-like creatures in bloody clothes were walking around the mall, looking for more survivors to feed on.

"What do we do now?" Jessica put her face in her hands. "I say we go for it." Raimondo stood up and walked over to the map. "What's the worst that could happen?" "What's the worst that could happen!? All of us can die, and end up like our family!" Haruka yelled, smashing his fist on the table. Serena spun him around and grabbed his shoulders. "Haruka calm down, or you'll bring them over here. And if you do, im offering you up as a sacrifice." Haruka gulped, then sat back down.

"Raimondo how do you expect all of us to make it all the way over there from the security room, which is right here." Suzume pointed back at the map. "What? We're all the way over there? We are going to die." Tears started to form on Jessica's face. Raimondo folded up the map and walked to the door. "So are we getting out of here or what?"

"Okay guys, let's go." Suzume ran out of the room and hid behind a cart. She signaled the others, and they all snuck through the mall. As they were passing Spencer's, Haruka bumped into a cart, knocking down a glass vase. As it hit the floor, every zombie turned and snarled at the group. "Run!" Raimondo screamed.

The five teens sped through the mall, dodging zombie after zombie, tying not to get caught. As they got closer to their destination, Jessica tripped and fell on a garbage can. Serena turned around and yelled. "No!" As Jessica attempted to get up, one of the creatures grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her away. She screamed as the zombie tore into her neck. Tears were rolling down her face and blood was trickling down her neck.

Serena took one last look at the horrifying scene, then turned and ran after the others. When the group got to the exit, they stopped in their tracks. "The doors, they're all boarded up." Haruka fell on his knees and sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea. Now we're about to die for sure." Raimondo ran to one of the sets of doors and started pulling at the boards. "Don't just stand there, help me."

"Every zombie in the mall is after us!" Haruka screamed. There were only four teens left and they were still breaking off boards. "Aw man. Guys we might as well give up. We're so dead." Haruka stopped pulling on the boards and sat down on the bench raising his arms. "Come and get me zombies! I'm all yours!" He screamed. Serena turned around and screamed. "Don't be suicidal Haruka! Help us! If we get out, I'll finally go on a date with you." Haruka jumped up from the bench and ran over to the door. He kicked the boards and they all fell to the ground. "Come on guy, quit wasting time. I want that date."

The four teens ran out of the mall and sped through the parking lot. "I can't believe we made it out! That was so lucky!" Haruka cheered. Suzume sighed. "It's not over yet Haruka, we still have to get out of the parking lot before we can cheer and celebrate."

Meanwhile at Ina's House…

"What are we gonna do now Masaru?" Ina jumped on the couch and groaned. "Let me use your phone, I'm gonna try to see if I can reach Suzume's cell." Masaru got up from the stairs and walked toward the kitchen. He picked up the phone and started dialing. The phone rang three times before Suzume answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suzume its Masaru. Where are you?"

She paused for a minute then sighed. "I don't know"

"You don't know? Uh, nevermind. Are you with anybody?"

"Yeah, I'm with…" Suzume paused again then continued on. "I'm with Haruka, Serena, and Raimondo."

"Good. Find out where you are so we-" Masaru was interrupted by a horrifying scream coming from the living room. When he ran into the living room, he stopped in his tracks and started backing up.

A zombie had found its way into the house, and was now feeding on Ina who was laying on the other side of the couch. "Aw man, Ina." Masaru turned around and ran back into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and sighed.

"Uh Suzume? We have a problem."

"What! Ina's dead!?" Suzume slammed her fist into the wall then sat under the windowsill. "Yeah. Something's feeding on her in the living room right now." Masaru peeked back through the door, then looked away. "Listen I'm gonna come find you. I'll see you in a bit." Before Suzume could respond, Masaru hung up the phone and ran out the back door.

"Crap!" Suzume yelled throwing her phone at the wall. "What happened? Who was that?" Haruka asked. "That was Masaru. He's on his way here."

"What? He'll be killed before he gets here!" Serena screamed

"Come on now Serena, its Masaru. You know how crazy he is." Raimondo smiled and looked back out the window. "Yeah, Masaru is kinda crazy in the head sometimes. Now let's get some sleep, so we'll have energy for tomorrow."

July 6, 2010

"Suzume! Suzume open the door!" Suzume shot up and looked at the door. "Hey Raimondo wake up, someone's at the door." Raimondo rolled over and groaned. "The answer it. Let me sleep." Suzume sighed then got up and ran to the door.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

"Suzume it's me, Masaru! Let me in!"

She gasped then yanked the door open. "Masaru! You made it!" Suzume hugged Masaru. "Masaru?" Serena got up and jumped on his back.

"I knew that you were gonna make it.! By the way, happy birthday!"

"Thanks Serena. I forgot all about my birthday." Masaru looked at Raimondo and sighed. "I can't believe he's sleep. At a time like this." He picked up a pillow and threw it at Raimondo's head. Raimondo woke up screaming, "Don't eat me! I don't taste good!" Serena and Suzume giggled.

Masaru smiled then looked around the room. "Hey, where's Haruka?" Serena and Raimondo looked at each other and sighed. "Haruka's gone Masaru. He stepped out and never came back." Suzume answered, looking at the ground.

"Ok now what?" Raimondo asked. He laid back down and sighed. "I don't know. We should look for more survivors." Serena said, looking out the window. "I seriously doubt that there will be any other survivors out there. We might be the only ones alive." Suzume sighed. Masaru stood up and smiled. "Well why don't we? Let's grab some weapons and go searching for survivors."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm with Masaru on this one." Raimondo got up and stood next to Masaru. "Yeah me too." Serena also got up and stood next to Masaru. Suzume thought for a second then smiled. "Alright, I guess."

"Ok great, now all we need is weapons. Let's split up and look around for anything that we can use as a weapon and put them here on the table." Masaru said pointing at a table nearby. The four teens nodded then ran in different directions.

Raimondo ran down the hallway, checking every apartment room. "If I were weapons, where would I be?" He mumbled to himself. When he got to the end of the hallway, he found a supply closet. "Hmm, I wonder." Raimondo opened up the door and smiled. "Holy crap! Who put these in here?" He yelled laughing. He picked up a shotgun and kissed it. "Automatic shotgun baby!"

As he reached down to pick up one of the other weapons, a zombie appeared behind him and bit the back of his neck. Raimondo screamed and elbowed the zombie in the head. He pulled out a pistol and shot it in the eye. The zombie screeched as it slowly fell to the ground.

"Now what sucka!" He screamed breathing heavily. "Now, what can I use to carry all this back to the room?" Raimondo looked around the closet until he saw a black duffle bag in the back. "That'll do." He smiled then winced. "What am I gonna do about this bite? I can't let the others see this." He lifted up his collar, grabbed the bag, then walked back down the hallway, wincing with every step.

"Man I can't find crap in here!" Suzume said slamming the bathroom door. She walked over to the closet door and sighed. "Let's hope that there's something in here." She pulled open the closet door and sighed with relief. "I guess we can use this." Suzume reached into the closet and pulled out an axe. "Who keeps this in their closet? Oh well, I'm not complaining."

"Let's see what else I can find in here." Suzume walked into the bedroom and stood in the doorway. "Let's see." She walked to the bed and lifted up the covers. "What in the world?" She reached down and grabbed and AK-47. "What kind of person, or people were they?" Suzume smiled then walked back into the living room, taking one last look at the bed.

"Oh wow! Are you serious?" Masaru yelled happily reaching down into the closet of a nearby room. He pulled out samurai swords and laughed. "This is my type of weapon!" He closed the closet and as he turned around, a zombie ran into the room, screaming. "Oh shit!" Masaru dodged the zombie's incoming attack, then slashed at it, cutting off one of its arms.

The zombie screamed in pain as blood gushed out of the right side of its body where its arm was now missing. As the zombie screamed, Masaru slashed at it again, cutting off its head. "Stupid zombies." Masaru said kicking the headless corpse to the ground. "Now let's get back to the room."

"What is taken them so long?" Serena groaned sitting down on the couch. Just then, Masaru and Suzume ran through the door, carrying two bags filled with weapons. Serena stood up and smiled. "Wow." Masaru dropped his bag and took a breath. "Hey, where's Raimondo?"


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3: The Bite

"Ugh, this bite is killing me." Raimondo groaned rubbing his neck. He threw the bag of weapons over his back and continued walking down the hallway. He was growing weaker and he was now pale white. Raimondo grunted with each step as he turned the corner. As he slowly walked down the hallway, he heard moaning coming from the room next to him.

"What in the world?" Raimondo pulled a pistol out of the bag and slowly approached the door. As he opened the door, he peeked into the room and gasped. The room was filled with zombies. He backed away from the door and into the wall. Raimondo panicked as the moaning got louder and louder.

"I gotta get outta here." He turned and ran down the hallway, making sure not to look back.

"Look at all these weapons!" Serena yelled cheerfully. "I know right, they were like scattered around the building." Masaru smiled. As he picked up one of the weapons, there was a knock at the door.

Masaru looked at Suzume, then walked to the door. He opened it to see Raimondo standing in front of him, paler and sweatier than ever. "Oh my god Raimondo, you look horrible."

Raimondo threw the bag of weapons on the floor and fell down onto the couch. "Who you tellin?" Serena crouched down next to him and put her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. What happened?" Raimondo closed his eyes for a minute them opened them. "I don't know. Maybe I caught a cold."

"In the summer? As hot as it is? That can't be right. You must be…" Masaru paused for a moment. Just then, he stepped back and aimed his pistol at Raimondo. Serena got up and stood in front of Raimondo, raising her arms.

"Masaru, what the hell are you doing?" Masaru sighed, still aiming the gun. "Move out of the way Serena. He's been bitten." Suzume looked at Raimondo, who was slowly drifting away, then stood next to Masaru. "I'm sorry Serena but-" "No! I don't care if he's been bitten! We can help him!" Serena pulled out two smgs and aimed them at Masaru and Suzume. Suzume pulled out a pistol in defense.

Raimondo let out a loud grunt and then, without words, he slowly passed away. Serena spun around. Tears filled her eyes as she turned back around raising her smgs. "Don't come near us!" Masaru and Suzume stepped back, still with their weapons raised. Suddenly Serena screamed in pain. Raimondo had taken a chunk out of her leg and was about to go for seconds. As Serena fell to the floor, Masaru and Suzume aimed at Raimondo and pulled the trigger.

Serena screamed in pain, holding her leg. Suzume and Masaru looked down at her and sighed. Masaru lowered his pistol at Serena. Serena looked up at him and raised her arms. "Masaru please don't." Masaru shook his head. "I'm sorry Serena but I have to." Serena screamed out as Masaru pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in her head. Suzume and Masaru stared at the dead bodies of their former friends for a moment. Suzume looked at Masaru and sighed. "I wish we didn't have to. Let's bury them." Masaru looked back and Suzume and nodded. "Alright."


End file.
